First Meet
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Mempersilakan reader membayangkan couple disini sesuka kalian. Siapapun itu. Yaoi juga boleh.


Natsu galau! ==a

Oke! Fic ini pernah Natsu post di fb sekitar 1-2 tahun yang lalu, disini Natsu Cuma ngubah dikit banget~ ==v

**Note untuk fic ini** : Nah, fic ini mempersilakan reader membayangkan couple disini sesuka kalian. Boleh yaoi, straight, ataupun tokoh utamanya kalian sendiri dengan bias kalian masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Title : ****First Meet**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast/Pair : Everyone you want**

**First Meet © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

Sebuah pot bunga lengkap dengan tanamannya sekarang berada tepat didepanku. Bunga matahari yang masih kecil di pot ini membuat senyumku sedikit mengembang. Kuletakkan pot bunga matahari itu di dihalaman rumah sederhanaku. Tetap kupandangi bunga matahari yang merupakan bunga faforitku itu dengan senyum yang masih terlukis dibibirku.

Kualihkan pandanganku keluar gerbang rumahku. Terlihat sebuah rumah sangat besar dan mewah dengan gerbang sangat tinggi yang melengkapi kekagumanku pada rumah tersebut. Rumah bagaikan istana dengan warna putih bersih seakan memiliki cahaya sendiri. Taman yang luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau benar-benar membuat mata takjub dan fresh. Ditambah air mancur besar ditengah halaman luas itu.

Setiap hari kupandangi rumah termegah diantara rumah-rumah disekitarnya itu. Ya… aku sangat mengaguminya. Bagi seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun sepertiku, rumah tersebut bagaikan istana di negeri dongeng. Pasti pemiliknya orang baik.

Sayangnya, aku tak pernah mengetahui pemilik rumah itu. Pemilik rumah itu tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya dirumah mewah itu. Mungkin yang terlihat hanya tukang kebun yang memotong rumput dihalaman luas itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam elegan berhenti didepan rumah mewah yang berada tepat didepan rumahku.

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik nan lembut turun bersama seorang namja paruh baya tampan yang serasi dengan yeoja cantik itu. Kelihatannya mereka suami istri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang namja kecil sekitar berumur 6 tahun ikut turun dari mobil tersebut. Berdiri diam sejenak sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Mata namja itu menemukanku yang masih dalam posisi duduk dihalaman rumahku sambil memegang pot bunga matahariku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Mata coklatnya yang tajam menatapku dengan ekspresi datar bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi apapun. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya setelah lama menatapku yang berada dibalik gerbang rumahku.

Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit bermanja kepada kedua orang tuanya yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengusap sebentar rambut anak laki-lakinya itu. Lalu kedua orang tuanya masuk kerumah meninggalkan namja kecil itu yang hanya berdiri menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan sayu dan ikut masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

\(*O*)/ First Meet \(^O^)/

.

.

Aku berjalan dan sesekali berlari kecil menyusuri beberapa rumah dengan senyum bahagia diwajahku. Baru saja aku pulang dari rumah Lee ahjumma dan ia memberikanku beberapa bibit bunga matahari.

Ketika sampai di didepan rumahku, kubalikkan sebentar badanku agar aku dapat melihat rumah putih didepan rumahku. Mataku disambut seorang anak kecil tengah bermain-main dengan tanah di halamannya. Tanpa ku sadari, kakiku melangkah untuk mendekati namja kecil yang lebih tua dariku itu. Kupandangi anak itu yang sadang bergelut dengan tanah didepannya. Pandangan matanya sayu seakan menampakkan kesepian yang teramat dalam.

"Apa liat-liat ?" tanyanya sinis tanpa merubah posisinya semula yang duduk bersimpuh ditanah. Bahkan dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kepadaku

"Siapa namamu ?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi

Anak itu menatapku dingin tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Untuk apa kau tau namaku ? untuk memanfaatkan ku dan hanya untuk mendapat uang dari orang tuaku ?" dia mulai berdiri dan menghampiriku.

Sekarang kami berdua berdiri berhadapan dan hanya terpisahkan oleh gerbang besar ini. Sedikit kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku saja tidak tau nama oang tuamu… sudahlah… siapa namamu ?" tanyaku innocent

"Sebelum kau tanya nama orang, lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu dulu" sahutnya dingin dan sedikit sinis

"Kenapa kau bermain sendiri ?" tanyaku lagi dan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya

"Aissh… aku bertanya padamu dan kau selalu tak manjawab pertanyaanku" anak itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dariku pertanda dia kesal

"Hihihi…"

"Kenapa ketawa ?" dia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan sedikit marah dan bingung

"Kau lucu…" matanya terbelalak lebar ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah dimana ia bermain tadi. Lalu kukeluarkan sebuah kantong plastic kecil dari saku celanaku "Ini…" kuulurkan tanganku dan memberikan kantong plastic itu.

"Apa itu ?" ia menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung

"Biji bunga matahari… tanpa kau sadari ketika bermin tanah tadi, kau membuat sebuah lubang kecil… dari pada tak berguna, lebih baik tanam biji ini didalamnya… pasti nanti akan tumbuh bunga mataharinya…" jelasku sambil tersenyum gembira

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku ?" tanya lagi

"Emm… anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertama kalinya kita bertemu sebagai teman…" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Teman ? heh ?! aku tak percaya teman lagi" sahutnya sinis

"Sudahlaaah… ambil saja… nanti kalau bunganya tumbuh, pasti bagus… itu bunga faforitku" kataku ceria dan menarik tangannya agar menerima biji bunga matahariku tanpa menghiraukan kata-katanya tadi.

Ia menatapku dalam dengan mata coklatnya.

"Wae ?" tanyaku bingung

"Kau tak terganggu dengan sifatku yang dingin dan sinis ?" tanyanya tak kalah bingung

"Kenapa aku terganggu ? aku tau kau orang baik kok…" jawabku masih dengan nada ceria "Aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengan pemilik rumah yang selalu kugagumi ini… ternyata benar dugaanku, pemilik rumah ini orang baik… ya… kau orang baik…" lanjutku tanpa menghilangkan senyumku

"Orang baik ?" gumamnya bingung sambil menatapku

"Sudah ya… aku harus cepat-cepat pulang… aku harus mempersiapkan barang-barangku untuk pindah…" aku mulai berbalik tapi tanganku ditarik olehnya dengan memasukkan tangan kecilnya disela-sela pagar rumahnya

"Pindah ?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang dapat kuartikan sedikit sedih ?!

"Hei… kenapa pandanganmu terlihat sedih seperti itu ? aku tak suka melihatmu yang memasang tampang sedih seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menangis…" sahutku sambil menatap balik mata coklatnya

Dia menarik nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Pindah rumah ?" dia menatapku lagi. Tatapan mata yang lebih lembut

"Ne… aku akan pindah ke Jepang…" jawabku innocent

"MWO ?! Jepang ?! jauh sekali… lalu kau akan kembali kan ?" tanya anak itu kebingungan tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dariku.

"Mollayo… aku tak tau aku akan kembali ke Seoul atau tidak… tapi setidaknya kalau sudah besar, aku akan kembali ke Seoul yang merupakan tanah kelahiranku ini…" aku mengerutkan keningku bingung "Wae ?" tanyaku tak mengerti

Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku seakan berfikir keras. Lalu kembali menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang tenang

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali ke Seoul lagi" katanya tegas kepadaku

"Mwo ?" aku semakin bingung dengan kata-katanya

"Mendekatlah…" katanya tenang.

Aku hanya menurutinya dan mendekat kepadanya dengan wajah innocent. Sampai wajahku menempel pada besi pagarnya.

"Sampai kau kembali lagi ke Seoul dan kita bertemu lagi, kau tak boleh sama sekali menyukai orang lain selain aku… kau tak boleh berpaling dariku" katanya serius namun dengan tatapan yang lembut tepat di depanku.

Chu…

Reflex kupejamkan mata kiriku ketika dia mencium kelopak mataku dengan lembut.

"Mata kiri sudah… kalau kita bertemu lagi, akan ku seimbangkan dimata kananmu…" katanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-maksud-perkataanmu-tadi-?.

"Eh… tunggu dulu…" kata-kataku terhenti. Dia menatapku penasaran "… kau tadi tersenyum ? akhirnya kau tersenyum juga… aku tak ingin melihatmu seakan kau kesepian dan sangat sedih… akhirnya senyum itu terlukis dibibirmu…" kata ku semangat dan gembira dengan mata yang berbinar-binar tak ketinggalan wajah innocent-ku.

Dia menatapku hangat dengan mata coklatnya yang lembut. Senyum kembali terlukis dibibir manisnya. Aku pun tersenyum gembira membalas senyumnya.

"Aku harus pergi… jaga bunga kesayanganku ya… kau juga harus kuat berdiri dan bertahan dari semua tantangan seperti bunga matahari yang kuat… Annyeong…" kataku sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju rumah. Aku berheti sejenak didepan gerbang rumahku dan berbalik menghadapnya lagi "Oh ya… kau lebih bagus kalau tersenyum… kau jadi semakin tampan…" kataku sedikit berteriak agar dia mendengar suaraku. Dia tersenyum menatapku

"Ketika kau kembali, biji ini akan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang kuat… bunga matahari yang kuat…" dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat sedikit kantong plastic biji bunga matahari itu. Aku membalas senyumnya lalu berbalik lagi dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Setengah jam setelah itu aku keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kulirik sebentar namja kecil itu yang juga menatapku dari balik gerbang besarnya. Senyumku dan senyumnya sama-sama mengembang.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan kalau tersenyum…" gumamku sangat kecil didalam mobil. Lalu mobil mulai berjalan dan menjauh dari daerah itu "Eh tunggu dulu… nama namja tadi siapa ya ?" gumamku bingung didalam mobil "Ah… mollayo…" kuangkat kedua bahuku tanda menyerah lalu kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuanku dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Huwaaah! Aneh ya ? Gak jelas kan fic-nya ? ==a

Pas baca fic ini lagi, entah kenapa Natsu ngebayangin KaiSoo~ x3

Natsu lagi ketagihan pair KaiSoo sih~ Hidup KaiSoo! xD *pompom

Entahlah Natsu galalu sama fic ini~

Okelah! Natsu ngucapin terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah baca fic Natsu~ *bow *bow

Mianhae kalo ceritanya gak jelas (_ _)

Arigatou gozaimashita~ x3

.

RnR please ?


End file.
